The History of Chemistry
by SG-Fan
Summary: Sam and Jack's daughter writes an essay about Chemistry... NOT the math & science kind. SJ fluff, COMPLETE


Title: The History of Chemistry.

Summary: Sam and Jack's daughter writes an essay on Chemistry.

Rating: T for safety.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. I make no profits off of this.

Thanks to WarmTea for the help I needed.

Well, hope you like it!

* * *

Fifteen year old Elizabeth 'Ella' O'Neill was bent over a piece of paper, chewing on the end of her pen and looking down at the essay she had written.

_Rough Draft _

**The History of Chemistry. **

To those of you who don't know me, I'm Elizabeth (Ella to friends) O'Neill.

For a school project, we are writing 'Creative Compositions', which means it can be based on something true or false.

Who am I writing on? What am I writing on? My parents: Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill.

My parents give chemistry a whole 'nother meaning.  
For eight long years, they denied their feelings for the good of Earth.

Finally, on April 1st, the Goa'uld system lords met their defeat at the hands of a team called SG-1  
(and the resources of a little base called Stargate Command).  
My parents and two men I know as Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c were on that team.

Seven days later, the President of the United States released a statement about the Stargate.

Tension was high for a while, but after several months, Earth was able to accept the fact that there _were_ aliens.

Stargate Command is now in the hands of various scientific groups who regularly send teams to other worlds to learn more about them.

Wow, I got way off the subject. Anyways, my parents denied their feelings for each other for eight years for Earth.  
Everybody tells me there was some pretty heavy sexual tension between them But this has a happy ending.  
Exactly nine years after they met, they were married in a brilliant ceremony.  
The President of the United States attended their wedding! One year later, on their anniversary, I was born.  
Thor (an alien who happens to be the Supreme Commander of the Asgard,) named me.

My mom works as a consultant with the Research Department in Area 51, (that's in Nevada) while Dad, well, Dad does his thing.  
He helps train recruits for the two military teams at the S.G.C and he flies jets, and he is always here for me.

When I get home, the first thing he does is hug me and ask how my day has been. If I'm in trouble or I need help and advice, he helps me- Even when I do something very wrong! When my mom comes home, his face lights up and he kisses her.  
Sometimes, it's rather embarrassing to watch the two of them but most of the time I just want to smile. My parents know true love.

Once again, I got off the subject. Way off subject. However, I can't describe the chemistry between them. It's too deep for me to understand.

But, I can tell you this. They have it.

Elizabeth read and re-read what she had written with a frown. "This sucks," she muttered,

"What does?" a voice asked, bending over her.

She looked up, "Hey Dad. I'm writing my report."

"The History of Chemistry…" he frowned, "Kiddo, the subject of chemistry is so vast that-"

"I could never cover it," she finished, "I know. But, not that kind of chemistry."

He read the first few lines. "Your mother and I?"

She nodded, "I wanted to put some of the instances in, but I think they are still classified."

He absently played with her hair as he finished it.

"Do you like it?" Elizabeth asked.

He looked at his daughter and to her surprise; a tear was in his eye. "Like it? I love it." He said half laughing, half crying.

She looked at him with bewilderment, "Dad, it's just an essay. And it sucks, majorly, I mean, I don't even stay on topic-"

"It's great, Ella."

"What is?" Sam walked into the kitchen, looking curiously at her husband and daughter.

"Her essay," answered Jack.

"It's just a composition, mom, he's making a-"

Jack handed it to her. Sam sat down and read it through quickly. "Oh Ella…"

Ella shook her head not sure what to make of her parents, "Glad you like it," she said finally, taking the piece of paper from her mother, "I think I'll go call Krystal... yeah..."

The two watched as their daughter hurried off before bursting into laughter. "Oh Jack," Sam whispered, "We should be so glad that certain incidents are classified."

He nodded, "Indeed."

She nestled in his arms, "I like you, Jack O'Neill."

"I like you too."

**Å **

Ella dialed a number rapidly, "Uncle Daniel?"

She grinned, "Yeah, it's me. Question, I need 'chemistry' bits about Mom and Dad. Know what I mean?"

She waited then giggled, "Yes, keep talking!"

**Å**

_Later… _

Jack tiptoed into his daughter's room. She laid curled into a ball, shoes, phone and all. A piece of paper was clutched in her hand. Jack pulled off her shoes and turned on the fan and then gently pulled away the piece of paper and read it.

_Mom works night and day for three months to get Dad home.  
Dad won't leave Mom to die.  
Mom searches a planet frantically for him.  
Dad punches U.D over Mom._

Jack stopped and thought about that. "Oh yeah," he said quietly, "The Broca disease thing,"

_Mom is kidnapped and Dad rescues her (along with U.D and U.T)  
Dad almost lets himself go berserk to save Mom.  
Their memories are erased on another planet and they fall in love.  
Mom imagines kissing Dad.  
Mom tries to seduce Dad.  
Dad kisses Mom in time loop. _

A note scribbled beneath that said_, Put these into my report... somehow. _

He stole out of the room softly and showed his wife it.

"What's the last one?" Sam asked curiously.

"Wha- oh... Never told you about that?"

She shook her head while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, see," he began, "during one of the loops, I-"

"You never told me that!"

He shrugged, "I guess I forgot."

"You forgot kissing me?"

Jack wisely decided to end the conversation and what better way to do it then kissing her? "No Sam, I never forgot it, Heck I could never forget that! I just didn't think it worthwhile to mention."

She patted his cheek, "I forgive you," she said generously.

'Ella' came out of her room just as Jack pulled Sam down onto the soda. Stifling a laugh, she crept into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge and the piece of paper from the table. She sneaked back into the room. That night as she finished the last of her report she added,

"And that's the History of Chemistry."

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked it! U.D and U.T are Daniel and Teal'c. My mum came up with the title.

And.. (clears throat)

Please review!


End file.
